Ice
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: "We'll save her but first...I'm going to save you." Snow x Lightning.


**Ice**

Watching him pissed her off.

With tightly closed fists and hard eyes, she watched him pick at the ice that held her sister to the frozen wasteland that was once Lake Bresha, the frozen statue of Serah. Running to the man, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him roughly to face her, knocking him back with her fist to make him fall flat on his ass. Once his dulled blue eyes looked up from the hit, confusion lit up his face.

"It's over, alright?" The pink haired soldier yelled firmly to make sure her words were heard loud and clear as they usually went over the man's head. Snow looked to his would have been wife and then to her sister and shook his head immediately, pushing himself up, he didn't bother to dust himself off as he got in his ally's face. The others of the group stood by and watched silently as the two fought, knowing it would end with more of Snow's hero talk and Lightning's punches knocking him down a few notches.

"What are you talking about? She's still alive," Snow said and held a guiding hand to the crystal body and turned his sights back to the warrior's blue eyes.

"You know the legend, Serah completed her Focus, she has eternal life!" Sazh groaned loudly as he saw Snow get hit again, wandering off, the man shook his head as his hands were on his hips. Vanille bit her lip and looked about, excitedly pushing Hope with her as she pointed off to a part of the frozen lake.

"C'mon Hope, let's go explore over there!"

"She'll spend her eternal life as a crystal!" Lightning spat down and angrily threw her arm back at her side as the man wiped his mouth if any blood had spilled upon them, sighing he remained on the ground but sat up and pulled his legs up a bit to rest his elbows on them.

"So what, you suggest we just forget about her? I promised her my life and I'm not giving up on her's." Rolling her eyes, Lightning crossed her eyes and looked over to Hope, watching as the small boy was pulled by Vanille, probably talking of how things would be alright.

"You're a fool." She said and a light cold breeze past her, ruffling her jagged pink hair and lifting her red cape and allowed it to fall back in place.

"I'll take that," Snow pouted a bit and bobbed his head to the side.

"If it means saving her and being the hero." With an annoyed huff, the former general turned her back to the fighter and proceeded to walk off.

"We won't complete our Focus." A rough grip touched her wrist and turning to the direction, the blond Nora leader met her face with his hot breath, standing tall to measure her. Lightning gripped her fist tight, her teeth gritted behind her firm red lips, she would knock him back down to size.

"Look, Acting negative isn't gonna save your sister." A bitter smirk crawled upon her face.

"Neither are you."

It was then his pearly whites that became gritted and visible.

"With your attitude, neither will you." Snow confirmed and seeing the snarl of red lips close face to face was taken as a warning, quickly a defending hand went up and the blue gloved fist was caught.

"I don't want to fight you, okay? We got monsters and PSICOM on our tail and time is being wasted at this moment so let's just call a truce." Speechless, Lightning gave the man a look and her eyes fell to his necklace, the one he shared with her sister, the one he bought for himself and Serah.

"What gives you such hope?" She muttered and roughly dropped her fist from his arm, her eyes remaining at their low level. She prayed another hero speech wouldn't come into play. Hearing him chuckle surprised her and her attention snapped to his face, his rough good looking features of tan skin and stubble and sun blond hair that curved his face and black bandanna that hid most of it.

"I'm the hero ain't I?" As expected. Sighing, Lightning shook her head at him.

"Let's just leave, the faster we complete our Focus, the better." Again she was caught and like a match she was lit up and turned hard with a lifted fist. Blinking, she was frozen and found warmth at her lips and her face found more heat as her face pinked and weakly her arm fell. Strong arms held around her waist and a wet touch grazed across her lower lip and slowly her lips parted and the tongue of the man constricted around her's. With a weak moan against her lip triggering, the sword fighter pulled back out of embarrassment, looking down to the iced path.

"Hey," Snow called and his dull blue eyes met her's and he grinned his stupid hero grin.

"We'll save her but first...I'm going to save you." Lightning blinked once again and shuttered a bit as the man lifted his hand for her to view as it lowered and touched her L'Cie marking at the center of her chest. Feeling the blush at her face, she immediately shoved the man away and returned to the group.

"Let's just move, the enemy must be close and why be trapped like a rat? What kind of hero are you then?" Sazh watched as the baby Chocobo fluttered into flight in his cupped hands, he looked to Lightning.

"We leaving now?" Vanille turned at that and smiled as she squeezed Hope's hand in her.

"I guess we can explore the rest of the area." Snow laughed as he watched the leader stomp off and lead the group into movement, his laughter died when he saw Serah's frozen figure and scratched the tip of his head, he moved toward her.

"Don't worry," He said in a low voice, a weak smile in place.

"I'll take good care of her for ya." Slowly he pressed his lips to his soon to be wife and turned his head back to the group, he ran off to join them, eager for a fight. Licking his lips he could still taste a shock of lightning on his lips.

On Lightning's, she could but only taste ice.

* * *

**Yes. :3 I love Snow and Lightning. Review? ;D**


End file.
